A transparent exhibition apparatus comprises a transparent display device and an exhibition device, the transparent display device comprises a transparent display panel and a light source assembly disposed at a lateral side of the transparent display panel, the transparent display panel is disposed in front of the exhibition device, an exhibit may be disposed on the exhibition device, such that an observer can see the exhibit through a transparent display region of the transparent display panel. Transparent display panel may display information relating to the exhibit. Such display technology has been widely used in showcase exhibitions, exhibition booths, windshields of a vehicles and the like.
In an existing transparent display device, a transparent liquid crystal display panel is usually used as the transparent display panel and fixedly mounted between a front frame and a rear frame of the light source assembly, and a light-emitting diode (LED) light bar is provided as a backlight source of the transparent display device and disposed at a lateral side of the transparent display panel, such that light is transmitted into the transparent display panel through the side surface of the transparent display panel.
However, currently existing problems includes non-uniform distribution of light transmitted through the side surface of the transparent display panel due to imperfect matching between sizes of the LED light bar and transparent display panel and non-alignment between positions of the LED light bar and transparent display panel, which leads to a relative bad uniformity of light intensity when the transparent display panel displays, and display effect of the transparent display panel is thereby adversely affected.